Yu-Gi-Oh: Different Dimension Humans
by Soulwars1998
Summary: When two best friends from the real world, end up in ancient Egypt, after the defeat of Zorc, they quickly have to find their way back to their world. Hilarity and adventure will ensue.


Egypt, the land of many famous Pharaoh's, pyramids, and of course, the many deserts. Many schools go to Egypt because of its history, Pharaoh Ramses the first, second and third, and many others. But there was another Pharaoh, his name was: Atem. But he wasn't the Pharaoh of the Egypt we all know and love, no he was the Pharaoh of Egypt, the Egypt were they fought with dark spirits, mostly known as Duel Monsters.

Meet Ramses and Dave, two friends who are on a field trip to Egypt, about to enter a pyramid with their teachers, guides, and fellow students.

"Students, I want all of you to stay close to each other, no one goes in alone, stay with your guide at all costs." One of the teachers said sternly.

"Yes Miss!" The students replied in union.

"This is so cool dude, it's been my dream to go into a pyramid." Dave whispered to Ramses.

"Really?" Ramses asked, giving him a confused look. "I thought it was your dream to get the rarest Yu-gi-oh card."

"Yes, but you don't like the show, do you?" Dave asked.

Ramses nodded. "They solve everything by playing card games." He said with sarcasm. "That's so realistic."

"Quiet!" Dave hissed. "Here comes our guide."

"Hello my friends." The guide said in a Arabian accent. "I am Yusaf and I will be your guide through this spooky tour; through the labyrinth of nightmares... Did I say that right?"

"Close enough, so how far will we go into to the pyramid?" Dave asked with optimism.

"As far as I can remember, my memory is a little rusty." Yusaf replied.

"Good one." Dave joked.

"That was not a joke." Yusaf said.

".. Miss, we want a new guide!" Dave shouted.

Yusaf began to laugh. "I gotta you, it was joke!"

"Phew, you scared us Yusaf." Dave said.

"Can we get going?" Ramses asked annoyed. "Everyone else has already gone into the pyramid."

"Yes, but they went tourist way, we will go adventurer way." Yusaf said with delight.

"Adventurer way? Sounds cool!" Dave said.

"Let's get going then!" Ramses said.

"Follow me my young friends, Yusaf will show you the way to a new world!" Yusaf said while walking towards a big opening inside of the pyramid. He stopped in front of the opening and smiled. "Great adventure lies beyond, let us go!"

"Uhh, Yusaf?" Ramses asked.

"Yes my blond haired friend?" He replied.

"That sign says: No entry, should we really go in?" Ramses asked.

"Of course, Yusaf has walked this path many times and hasn't got lost a single time!" Yusaf replied while grabbing the two by their wrists. "Let us go!"

"Okay!" Dave shouted.

"Well, might as well roll with it." Ramses sighed as he and Dave followed Yusaf. About half an our passed, the moment they entered the big, labyrinth like path, it became dark.

"Yusaf, why are their no lights here?" Ramses asked.

"Is for creepy atmosphere, and besides, we have got flashlights and matches.* Yusaf replied with a laugh at the end.

Minutes passed, they walked deeper into the pyramid and they asked Yusaf questions, but got strange answers as a reply.

"Ramses, this guy is creeping me out." Dave whispered while checking his rear, secretly hoping they weren't being followed.

"He's just excited, right Yusaf?" Ramses asked. He got no response. Suddenly, they heard the faint sound of music playing. They moved a little closer to their guide and listened.

"He's got his ear buds in, he's not even hearing us talk." Dave said.

"Yusaf, you are ugly!" Ramses shouted.

"Adventure lies ahead!" Yusaf said.

"He's just been saying things to us, he didn't even hear us talk." Ramses said

"That jerk!" Dave said.

Suddenly, Ramses and Dave heard a noise, they turned around and shined their flashlights at it, but saw nothing. Shrugging, they turned around. There was only one problem.. There was no Yusaf.

"Where's Yusaf?" Dave asked.

"We're dead." Ramses replied.

"We're lost." Dave stated.

"We're dead, lost, and dead." Ramses said.

"Ramses, I'm panicking, hit me." Dave said while facing his friend.

"Wha?" Ramses asked, still shocked at the fact they were now all alone in the pyramid.

"Hit me, now!" Dave ordered.

Ramses hit Dave with the back of his hand. Dave flinched but thanked him nonetheless.

"What do we do?" Dave asked panicked.

"Follow our footsteps?" Ramses suggested.

"We've been through so many corridors, this is a labyrinth dude, and we are stuck in it." Dave said with fear.

"Calm down, let's just.. Keep walking straight ahead." Ramses said.

"Seriously?! That's your plan?!" Dave asked.

"Yes!" Ramses replied.

"Let's do it, we're going to die anyways, luckily I brought water and food.. And my Yu-gi-oh cards." Dave said.

"Seriously?" Ramses asked. Dave nodded.

"Ramses, I'm scared." Dave said.

"Me too dude, me too." Ramses said.

"Can I hold your hand?" Dave asked.

"No." Ramses replied.

"Hey, that reminds me, I have to ask you a question, and don't give me a stupid answer!" Dave ordered.

"Alright." Ramses replied bored.

"If you could have two things you could bring with you, if you were to end up in a alternative universe, what would it be?" Dave asked.

"That's simple, a DC-15s carbine rifle from Star Wars and.. Infinite ammo for it, that it's re-loaded with a simple flick of my wrist." Ramses replied.

"Nice, for me, it would be a Duel Disk and.. A charger for my phone, because my phone has forty percent left." Dave said.

"Well, I'm sure now we'll fimd our way out of here alive." Ramsea said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Dave said while walking in front of him. "Let's go.. Adventuring I guess."

"Adventure." Ramses whispered with a nervous chuckle.

For what seemed like hours, the two idiots walked trough the pyramid, having to take different corridors due to the fact there were some dead ends, they were not getting out of this today. In the meantime, Dave had put on some music to lighten up the mood.

"Gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal. You already know me, S-A-G-E. Gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal. Like ah, black money let them hoes say amen-."

"Could you please turn that off?!" Ramses asked.

"Why?" Dave asked while turning up the volume. "It's a cool song!"

"Like: I'm in love with the CoCo?" Ramses asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Dave replied with a smile. "The lyrics just hit you in the feels, you know."

Ramses face palmed and sighed. Ramses was about to give him another one of his famous wants, until he saw a light, a 'light at the end of the tunnel' you might say.

"Dude! Light!" Ramses exclaimed while running towards the light.

"Holy balls! Let them hoes say amen indeed!" Dave exclaimed while running after him. They ran and ran. They (literally) jumped through the exit, they landed on a stone floor and they opened their eyes. They were in a pyramid, but it looked different, really different.

"Uhh, why are there torches on the walls?" Dave asked.

"Why are there a shitload of statues?" Ramses asked.

"What's that your holding?" Dave asked.

"What's that around your arm?" Ramses asked.

"It's a Duel Disk!" Dave said with glee and confusion.

"And this is.. A DC-15s carbine rifle?" Ramses said confused. "What in the fuck?"

"Ramses, I'm scared and confused at the same time." Dave said.

"Me too dude, but what's even stranger is that there is nobody in the pyramid,no tourists, nothing. It's like its abandoned." Ramses said while looking around the pyramid's interior.

"Well, there is an exit." Dave said while pointing at the humongous exit. "And I still have my music on." Dave said while turning of his music. "Let's go outside and.. Find people I guess."

"Should I leave this thing here?" Ramses asked, showing Dave the DC-15s carbine rifle.

"Nah man, it's a prop, it could be worth a lot of money." Dave replied.

"It's weird, how did this thing end up in my hands?" Rams wondered.

"Maybe we traveled to a different universe." Dave joked.

Dave ran towards the exit, stopping in front of the exit, he turned around. "Ramses, we've traveled to a different universe!" He screamed.

Ramses walked towards his friend and shook his head. He stood beside him and gave him a cocky smile. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Dave simply grabbed his head and turned it, making him face the view he was seeing. Ramses' mouth stood agape. He saw a city, a city he had never seen before, an Egyptian city, in its full glory.

"Dave, we are soooooo lost."


End file.
